


Desk Games

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cyber sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Post-EW, real sex, the ridiculous things you write for your mailing lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-23
Updated: 2001-09-23
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: {Hello lover. Miss me? Cause I sure miss you.}





	Desk Games

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is for the duel that is floating over our ml, and seems  
> to have been in the making for some time now. *shrugs* What can I  
> say? My only good stuff is 2x1, and I adore seeing Heero on his  
> knees. BUT, *glares lethally at Akuma* I will never, EVER, neuter  
> him. Hmph.

Heero glared slightly at the old man in front of him, sitting straight behind his massive desk. All he wanted was a day off from work with his lover, and this damn fool had to go and need a Preventer with incredible computer skills. He knew he was being curt and almost rude.. But Duo'd had something big planned for their day off together...

Heero heard a quiet chirp from his computer. He glanced at it questioningly, and was surprised to find Duo's sign-in name on.

{Hello lover. Miss me? Cause I sure miss you.}

Heero blinked. He tuned the old man out for a second, and typed back.

<Sorry love. I'm in a meeting.>

The reply came immediatly.

{I know. Poor baby, no one there to play with you.}

A dark brown eyebrow quirked up and Heero focused back on the man, typing.

<I wish you were here.>

{Same here, lover. Do you know what we'd be doing right now, if you didn't have to leave?}

Heero's pulse quickened. He barely gave the old man any attention, since the dottering old fool kept repeating the same thing. Over and over again. His fingers fluttered over the keyboard, writing four letters:

<What?>

The message paused, then Duo typed back, taking his time to draw it out.

{I would have you on your back, pounding into your sweet ass.}

Heero chuckled mentally, even at his manhood swelled a bit. He didn't doubt that. And Duo always did have a way with words....

{Or would I be taking that delicious cock of yours into my mouth, surrounding it in heat and wetness?}

Heero moaned under his breath.

<I don't know. You decide.>

Heero could almost hear Duo's wicked chuckle.

{Hmm... I think your cock would be pretty good right about....}

Heero could have sworn he felt a feather-light caress on the bulge of his pants. His breath came out of him when he felt slender fingers unzip the front of his pants.

{now}

Heero's eyes widened in amazement, nearly crying out in surprise as a warm, moist cavern surrounded his arousal. His eyes clouded slightly, and he barely saw the words:

{Get that old guy outta here, or I leave you hanging.}

A soft brush of fingers across his sac and the removal of the warm mouth brought him back. The old man was looking at him curiously.

"Are you alright?"

Heero shook his head to clear it, and said briskly, "I'm fine. I think I know someone better that would be suited for this." He passed a small white card to the man, and the old man stood up, thanked him, and left.

A low chuckle broke the still air. "Looks like someone was in a hurry."

Duo slid up from under Heero's desk to gently rub his thigh against Heero's heat. He was wearing old, soft leather, and looked like a Hell's Angel. "Alone at last, lover," the violet eyed man purred, stroking Heero's cock again.

"How did you.. Ohngh...." Heero moaned as Duo knelt again and gently lapped at the dew on the tip of Heero's shaft. He felt rather than heard Duo's answering chuckle and nearly came as Duo wrapped his hot little mouth around the Japanese Preventer's cock.

Duo lifted his head and gently traced his tongue over the sensitive tip of Heero's engorged shaft and cupped his balls, rolling them back and forth. Heero had slumped back in his chair, his legs spread wantonly, and Duo couldn't resist.

Duo surged up and fixed his mouth over Heero's taking his breath away. He traced the outline of Heero's lips with the very tip of his tongue, asking. Heero accepted, opening his mouth. Duo slid a hand down his lover's chest, brushing a nipple through the shirt. Heero moaned in the kiss and arched closer. The longhaired man ever so slowly tasted the man under him, finding every crevasse and bump in his mouth. He undid the front of his pants. He then traced light designs over the root of Heero's shaft, tickling him faintly and burying his fingers in the coarse hair there. Heero whined low in his throat, begging his love to stop teasing him. Duo broke away for breath, then purred, "I am going to fuck you on this table. Do you have anything to say about it?"

Heero shook his head, shivering at Duo's tone of voice. He murmured a bit when Duo released the fastenings of his pants entirely, leaving him naked and hard. Duo smirked at the sight, then quickly slid down his own pants, pulling out a small tube. As Heero stood unsteadily adn leaned over the front of his desk, Duo shook his head.

"Iie," he rasped, voice deeper with lust, "I want to see your face while I do this."

Heero moaned in reply and turned around to sit on the desk, spreading his legs as far as he could. Which, unfortunately, wasn't very far, since Heero's pants were at his knees. Duo growled at this and slid the pants further down before sliding between Heero's pants and Heero himself. Duo smirked and stroked his lover slowly, enjoying the low sounds clawing up from his throat. He gently poured a good amount of lubricant on his hand, removing his busy hand from Heero's lap. He gently pushed Heero further onto the desk, sliding a finger underneath him and stroking his buried entrance.

Heero's breath came out in a soft hiss, and he tried to slam himself down on the finger. Duo chuckled again, holding him still with one hand and quickly added another finger before starting to really stretch his love. Heero made various noises, then nearly screamed with pleasure as Duo's fingers brushed his magic spot. "More," he growled, once again trying to impale himself on Duo's fingers.

Duo added another finger, then slid them out as soon as Heero was ready. He then started sliding his own erection into the willing body in front of him. Heero crooned low in his throat and urged Duo faster. "Onegai, koi, onegai," he whined. Yes, Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, whined. His lover smiled at that. He once again tried to slam himself on that hot shaft that was barely inside.

Duo smirked and then slid in the rest of the way fast and hard. Heero's body rocked with sensation as Duo once again brushed that center of nerves within him. Heero jerked spasmodically and grabbed for Duo's braid like a lifeline.

Duo moaned softly, reveling in the liquid heat that gripped him so sweetly. He was incredibly lucky that he'd be the only one that ever was inside this stunning man, and leaned forward to kiss Heero's forehead. He drew out, then drove straight back in, unwilling to be out for very long just as Heero was unwilling to let him go. Duo slid out again, nearly tearing the pants off of his lover, then thrust back into that golden heat. He hit Heero's prostate hard and came out immediately, before thrusting back in. Then the rhythm fell away until the two were dancing the oldest dance known to creation.

Duo sensed his climax was near, but was determined to get Heero off first. He grabbed and fondled Heero roughly, fingers digging into Heero's balls a bit. Heero let out a startled gasp, his passion flying up as he climaxed all over himself and Duo.

Duo didn't stand a chance against Heero's spasming muscles or the sight of his lover in a passion only he had been blessed to see. He growled, slamming in two more times and spilling his seed into his lover, once again marking him. He then collapsed on Heero, a weight the other gladly bore.

Duo smiled slightly, coming back to earth with reluctance. He sighed and nuzzled Heero's throat sleepily. "Nnn, I think there's enough room under the desk for a nap. Do you agree?"

A soft snore was his only answer.

~owari~


End file.
